The Ring
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryn feelings about the ring John gave her.


The Ring  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Spoiler: Bad Timing. Sorry not Beta proof. Rated: G-pure sap  
  
The ring was gone. The one John had given her. Aeryn was becoming frantic, tearing their room apart. Clothes.bedcovers went flying as she searched every motra. Her mind raced back to the last time she remember having it. Pausing in her search she stared into the distance. She had never taken the ring off, specifically after they're neutralizing. Upon they're return she had despaired she would never see the ring again. When Chiana had had returned it to her Aeryn had almost strangled the Nebari girl in her excitement.  
  
She'd remembered having it on when she had left the center chamber. Frell, the Hynerian slug had distracted her when she was carrying her and John's clothes to be. A hard fear swept her into ripping through the clean laundry, tossing them, searching. This was not like her to lose something so precious to her. Tears burned her eyes, and the worst part she couldn't remember why she had taken it off.  
  
Stopping, she glanced around the destroyed room. Maybe.her mind locked onto a faint memory. Rushing into the sluice chamber she looked around for another pile of clothing that should be there. Catch sight of the pile she ruffling through them, feeling, hoping and finding nothing. With a moan of growing anger she kicked a pile of clothing sending them flying.  
  
"Naahhhhh sawinta!!" Aeryn swore as she turned about the room, as looking for something else to hit.  
  
"Aeryn? Babe, are you all right?"  
  
She had come to a stop with her back to the door. She flinched at the sound of John's voice. Sorrow engulfed her. How was she going to tell him she had lost her ring? Dropping her head she reside herself to the fact that she couldn't escape it.  
  
Getting a handle on her emotions she started to turn when his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Very softly, he asked. "Aeryn, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"  
  
She inhaled. "I'm all."  
  
She broke into tears. Pulling her around and close, John could only hold her until she got her emotions under control. He knew for the past few weekens the pregnancy was starting to take a total on her emotionally and physically.  
  
"Shh! It's all right. Whatever is wrong we can work through it. Do you need help with the laundry?"  
  
Pulling back she frowned at him.  
  
"No, I said I could do it. I'm not helpless," she snapped.  
  
"Ok. Then what's wrong?"  
  
Pulling away she turned her back to him and started to pick up scattered clothing. The silence stretched out. Picking up Aeryn's shirt at his feet, John noticed something. Straightening up he asked.  
  
"Aeryn, where you looking for something?"  
  
Not facing him Aeryn nodded, unable to confess that she'd carelessly lost her ring. Her heart was breaking over it.  
  
"Was it by any chance-" Gently turning her to face him. "This?"  
  
She glanced down at his hand, where her diamond ring rested on his palm.  
  
"Cholak," she cried, taking it from him. "I couldn't figure out where I had lost it."  
  
Holding the ring between her fingers John saw her hands were shaking. Taking the ring from her, John lifted her fingers to his lips before placing the ring back on.  
  
"It's just a ring. It was no use making yourself upset, babe," he said to her bowed head.  
  
"It does matter," she gazed into his blue eyes. "It's priceless to me."  
  
He asked softly. "Why?"  
  
"Because it was your mothers." Her voice grew deeper, "You gave it to me when you asked me to marry you."  
  
Something warm ignited in the pit of his stomach, spreading through him like a pulse blast. She continued to look deep into his eyes, and he found himself sinking deeper into her beautiful blue-gray eyes. He kissed her ring finger again.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." he whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Sun- Crichton."  
  
Her lovely smile blossom as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Pulling back she whispered. "With this ring I wed to you with love, Mr. Crichton."  
  
Both kissed as they pledge their love. 


End file.
